1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to corpuscular-beam microscopes, such as, for example, an electron microscope, and in particular to an improved support stand for such microscopes for supporting a housing containing the optical elements of the microscope, an electronic control and regulating means for supplying voltage signals to parts of a beam generator of the microscope which are disposed at high-voltage potential, and a high-vacuum pump for evacuating the microscope housing.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In an electron microscope, the support stand for the microscope generally comprises an operating console on which the microscope housing or column is mounted. This console usually contains a vacuum system for evacuating the microscope housing which includes high-vacuum pumps. The high-voltage supply equipment and the associated control and regulating units are, in contrast, disposed in a separate cabinet and are coupled to the beam generator of the microscope by means of a multi-conductor high-voltage cable. See, for example, Siemens publication "ELMISKOP IA" (1966). The disadvantage of this arrangement is that a plug connection is required between the high-voltage cable and the beam generator of the microscope which is technically complex because of insulation requirements.